


Mayfield

by BadRomantic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alvie being Alvie, Alvie being horny for a flirty house, Alvie being undressed, Alvie has chest surgery + is on T | Not mentioned but implied, Alvie likes to rush, Dick due to Testosterone | Alvie's T Dick, Dom/sub Undertones, Elevator Make Outs, Established Relationship, Feelings, Halvie, House in a suit, House knows this, It's all good Alvie was into it, Light Spanking, M/M, Mention of that one time House punched Alvie, Mentioned crossdressing - Alvie's wishful thinking, Pet Names, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Trans!Alvie, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation - Light, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/pseuds/BadRomantic
Summary: His boyfriend, Gregory House, just didn’t seem like the type to take roleplay seriously. He didn’t even seem like the type of guy to willingly suggest roleplay. But, here they are. House had asked him to just dress cute and roll with the punches.





	Mayfield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/gifts).



Juan Alvarez— No, Alvie, just Alvie— isn’t going to expect a lot out of tonights date. He’s just not. His boyfriend, Gregory ( _"gory"_ , as nicknamed by Wilson) House, just didn’t seem like the type to take roleplay seriously. He didn’t even seem like the type of guy to willingly suggest roleplay. But, here they are. House had asked him to just dress cute and roll with the punches. He hoped not literally though, because last time he willingly got hit by the guy it didn't even work out.

Hell, Alvie wasn’t entirely sure if what he was wearing was cute. All he knew was that House liked his one sweater with a fox sewed on it and skinny jeans. So, that’s what he wore. He himself didn’t even like the sweater, it was much too lose on his arms and much too tight around his torso. If he was a better man, he would have wore some nice shoes, but he didn’t want to dress up too much. Dressing up was, in itself, the worst thing in the world for Alvie.

 _It’s just not worth it,_ he told himself just as he walked into the hotel house had booked bar.

He didn't even understand why House wanted them to go to a hotel. Why couldn't they roleplay in the comfort of their home? He could have pretended to be a maid. Although... Alvie wasn't quiet sure if House even liked the idea of fucking a maid. But he quickly shoved aside the thoughts, forcing himself to take a quick glance around at people's faces and felt his heart do a awkward rythme.

Wow, he looked extremely out of place. People were dressed up in button-ups, suits, he swore he counted four pairs of cuff-link’s on separate people, and the women in the bar were dressed very handsomely. He coudn’t help but stare at one ladies sparkly, silver dress.

 _Could that look good on me?_ He asked himself.

Pay attention, Alvie, you’re here to see a boyfriend. You’re boyfriend. Right, he is infact _your_ boyfriend, so he'll look just as out of place as you do.

Alvie scanned the bar, eyes catching on one of the gentlemen he saw with a cuff-link. No way.

“H-House?” Alvie gawked when he approached, so unbelievably turned on just by how handsome his boyfriend looked. The suit looked so kept, tight on his arms and framing him very handsomely. His undershirt was red— of course it is— and his jacket is some type of dark colour Alvie couldn’t be bothered to try and figure out. He wanted to lunge at House, wanted to mess up the pretty way he slicked his hair, wanted to flood himself in the cologne that was no doubt sprayed at the crook of his neck.

House looked to him, eyes ranking over his body, "You're a little underdressed, Doll."

_Doll. That's new._

"Well I didn't-" Alvie started.

House tipped his head, "Sit down."

Alvie blinked.

"Wuh- what?"

"Sit." House turned the chair around, spreading his legs and gave one fleeting glance down to his lap, "Down."

Alvie's stomach twisted in raw lust. He opened his mouth to say something and tease, to drive House just as crazy as he was driving him in this moment, but the words couldn't come out. He shut his jaw.

"In... In here?" He asked, glancing around. House usually wasn't this forward in public. Hell, it took him a week of convincing to have him let Alvie suck his cock in a public bathroom stall.

And then the strangest thing happened. House smirked (no, that's not the strange part) and laughed (also not the strange part). "Shy, _Cutie?"_

The metaphorical breaks have been metaphorically _slammed._ Alvie was losing his mind. Maybe this isn't his boyfriend. Maybe this whole situation was a dream he created, and he'd wake up to find his messy-haired, snarky House beside him with a scowl on his lips. And then everything suddenly made sense. House was roleplaying.

"Oooh!" Alvie said a tad too loudly, eyebrows shooting up and wow, this makes so much more sense. He grinned widely, stepping closer to House eagerly, "Well, _handsome,_ is that what you want me to be?"

"I think I'd like to have you..." House stood up, throwing an arm around Alvie’s waist and pulling in, "under me."

Alvie tried not to let himself come too undone. He opened his mouth to respond, but House was faster.

"Why not come to my room?" 

Alvie grinned excitedly, nodding his head in rapid succession and grabbed tightly onto his boyfriend's hand. "C'mon then, I'll take-"

 _"My_ room, remember, handsome?" House's voice dropped low just as he said the last word, and Alvie couldn't stop the tiny noise that escaped his throat at it. He wasn't even embarrassed by the few glances he got from it. House's mouth quirked up in a knowing smile, the cheeky fucker, "How about you let me lead the way?"

 _"Hurry."_ Alvie whispered.

 

Alvie was all over House the moment the elevator doors closed. He grabbed his face, jerked him down, and slammed their lips together. He knew he didn't have long enough to drop onto his knees like he wanted to, but he had just long enough to kiss his man breathless. House's hands on his hips were a beautiful pressure that forced a groan from his throat. House echoed it and thrusted their hips together.

"Fuck," Alvie cursed.

"So eager," House tutted against his lips, "Do I have to teach you some patience once we get to the room?"

"You pushed against _me."_ He reminded, peeling himself away when the doors opened and silently thanked whoever was to be thanked for nobody being in the hall. He glanced at the level number, blinking in surprise at the fact that they weren't on level three but level five.

"Hou-" "C'mon."

House plucked his hand and lead the way with an urgency in his step. Alvie clamped his mouth shut, a little confused, and a little surprised that his boyfriend could move so fast without his cane. He was fairly sure that their room number was on the third floor, not the fifth. That's where he put his luggage, at least. 

"I don't... this is the fifth floor." Alvie whispered.

"I'm glad I picked someone to fuck who can count." House said back, "That will make it so much easier."

They slowed down, stopping at a room (523) and House slipped a card out from inside of his suit. Alvie almost gasped out loud.

"Easier for what?" He asked instead.

House unlocked the room (holy shit, he really did buy another room just for this) and grabbed Alvie by his arm, "To count how many times I can make you say my name."

This man truly was going to end him. 

Alvie was the first in the room. House had yet to let go of his arm, instead maneuvering him around to face the door. Alvie knew quite well just how much House liked to have him fucked against something, bent and controlled. He easily put his palms against the door and arched his back for his lover, mind short-circuiting when House bit into his neck and reached around to palm him through his pants.

"Fuck, baby," Alvie choked.

"Here's what's going to happen." House growled against him, "You're going to be a good little slut who does what I say. Understood?"

"Yes." His response had House's fingers undoing his jeans. 

"You're going to take yourself to the bed and kneel beside it, understand?" House's chest pressed against his back, having him arch deeper.

Alvie whined low in his throat, nodding his head and squeezing his hands into fists. "Yes, yes!"

"Good boy." House seemed to be pleased enough with his eagerness. Alvie felt the looming relax away, and he forced himself to stand straight and look about the room for the bed he was suppose to kneel beside. And then his eyes caught on the hot tub. And the love-seat. And the large, round bed with a flat screen in front of it. His heart stopped, so in awe of the largeness and beauty of the room that he was taken completely by surprise when his bottom was smacked.

"Hey!" Alvie barked, glaring sharply at House and flushed a deep red when he realized House had already gotten his top half undressed.

"I said, go kneel by the bed." House's eyes narrowed, "Did I pick the wrong slut from the bar?"

"No." Alvie's stomach bloomed with the new lust running through his body, "No, I'm a good slut." He tried to prove his point by hurrying to sit on the bed, all-to-eager to please the man. House knew he liked the degradation, and of course the man would use it against him now. He sat up straight as House eyed him, pleased to see the lust on his face.

"So eager." House said, mostly to himself if Alvie had to assume, and walked towards him. 

"I am." Alvie agreed, wishing House would just drop his dumb roleplay shtick and fuck him into the bed already, "Please? I'm being good. I got on the bed."

"What did I tell you to do?" His lover lifted a brow.

Alvie nearly groaned, "Get on the bed! I did that!" 

"I said _get on the bed?"_ House blinked in mock surprise, "Well, I must be getting older than I thought... I could have sworn I said kneel _beside_ the bed."

Alvie sat in silence for a second, trying to run through his memory. Oh, yeah. House did say kneel beside the bed. He scooted off the bed, glancing up at House for any approval. The man simply sat down beside him and ran a hand through his hair, messing up Alvie's hard 2-minute work of grooming it to perfection. He decided to forgive House for it though, because the petting was good and gave him an excuse to hurry and get between his boyfriend's legs.

"Good boy. See what happens when you listen and try not to rush?" House asked, not a trace of mocking in his voice, and Alvie appreciated it.

"You take so long." Alvie huffed, "We could have been here so much _sooner_ if you didn't want to r-"

"Is my slut getting mouthy with me?" House asked, a rhetorical question Alvie almost jumped to answer. He instead shut his mouth with a click and nuzzled into House's leg, stifling a sigh into the pants.

"Good." House's fingers tightened their hold in his hair, "Now put your mouth to use, hm?"

Alvie perked up, all too willing to use his mouth. He hurried to undo House's pants, pulling them down and hummed eagerly. He looked up at his lover, waiting patiently for his permission to continue. He's learned that House loved the power trip during sex. Hell, even just asking to be able to jerk off when Alvie was at home and House was at work was thrilling for him.

 _Maybe House just had a control complex,_ Alvie considered, _It would make sense._

"Go ahead." House said after another few seconds of the worst wait in his life.

Alvie decided to show House just how much he wanted him. He moved in to lick and suck a wet spot into his boxers, groaning when House's fingers pulled on his hair. He scraped his teeth against the fabric, relishing the way House growled in his throat and leaned back.

"Dammit, Alvie," House pushed his hips closer to Alvie's lips, "who's the tease now?"

"I don't just dive into sex with rich white men, Sir." Alvie teased, grinning to himself at the look of warning he got, "Besides, I wouldn't want you thinking I was some regular slut..."

"No, you're not," House agreed, forcing Alvie away from his crotch by his hair, "you're a bar slut who's going to suck my cock or get a sore ass."

"Can't I have both?" Alvie asked breathlessly, licking his lips at the idea, "Please? I'll be good. I promise, I'll suck you off and let you fuck me. Please, Sir. Please."

House let go of his hair, allowing Alvie to slump down against the mattress, "Then I suggest you get on it."

He took a couple seconds for himself, sucking in a breath and moving his hands to pull down his lover's boxers. The more he played into the roleplay, the more he liked it. Hell, maybe next time he'll ask if House will let him pretend to be the rich man looking for a fuck. He tossed both the boxers and dress pants aside, kissing House's stomach once, twice, three times before finally hearing the tiny, shy noise that he adored.

 _"Alvie, hurry,"_ House mumbled, embarrassed. 

Hearing House get flustered by affection was one of his favourite things during sex. It made him want to go farther, sing praises about him, but he knew that if he made House wait a second longer before he swallowed down his cock, the man would have him filled up with a plug and put on sex-probation. Again.

So, he wrapped his lips around House's cock and got to work. Alvie would be lying if he said he didn't focus the better part of his attention to the way House reacted; how he groaned, what little twitches his legs gave, the way his cock throbbed on his tongue. He sucked as he pulled up, hearing House curse and swirled his tongue around the tip. He swallowed House back down, wondering idly to himself if his lover would ever let him do cockwarming while he was at work.

He's sure he could get him to say yes.

But right now, he had a cock to suck. He hummed in his throat, bobbing his head as smoothly as he could and using his tongue as his weapon. He heard House's breath spike up, and that's when he knew he had a couple seconds before he came. He popped his lips off of his cock, licking his lips for show and peered up at his boyfriend. 

House looked like a controlled mess, which was a look only he could create. His eyes narrowed when they locked gazes, and Alvie grinned in response. 

"Didn't want you finishing before we got started," Alvie said.

"Cheeky little thing..." House huffed, catching his breath and pulling Alvie up from the ground. He leaned in, pressing kisses into House's jawline, on his chin, to his neck. He loved kissing his lover. Loved him so much.

"You're so handsome," Alvie whispered, reaching his hand down to stroke House's cock and grinned to himself when his boyfriend moaned, "I saw you in the bar and I just couldn't believe it."

"Stop pretending like I don't know how hot I am." House growled, hands messing around with Alvie's jeans, "I _know_ I am."

"I always find pleasure in telling you, though," Alvie whispered, forgetting they were roleplaying for a moment and helping House wiggle his jeans and briefs off, "I like touching you, too." Just to prove his point, he ran both his hands up House's sides.

"You're too perfect." House said quietly, twisting them around and pressing Alvie's back against the bed. His jeans and briefs were tossed aside onto the ground, discarded raggedly and forgotten. Alvie couldn't stop himself from moaning at the way House's body loomed above him, squirming his hips to try and bring back the friction against his own dick.

"Please. Please." Alvie whined, the sudden need to be filled, to be held, to be _controlled_ flooding him.

"Slut want something?" House asked, hand teasing his sides and pressing his thumbs against his hip bones, "Say it out loud, Cutie. Say what you want me to do."

"Fuck me." Alvie whined, "Fuck me, please, fuck me _now."_

House's eyes glinted, "Hmm... no."

Alvie almost howled.

"No..." House's eyes traced down his body, stopping at his crotch, "I think I'm going to do something else."

"Please, Baby, _please,_ House, Gregory!" Alvie whined, thrusting his hips up, _"Fuck me,_ please!"

He's not going to last whatever House was thinking. Absolutely not. He wanted a cock in him now, some fingers, something.

There was a noise from House, and Alvie opened his eyes (when did he close them?) to see what his reaction was to his pleading. His merciless husband was smiling devilishly, looking damn well pleased at the state of mind he had reduced him to. Alvie wanted to cry in his frustration. 

 _Why not?_ He asked himself, jutting out his bottom lip just slightly and forced his eyes to water. "P-Please..."

House's controlled facade twitched, and Alvie knew he had him.

"You're so sweet when you beg," House said, his hand sliding up along his leg and Alvie keened in delight when his thumb brushed softly against his cock.

His dick is two inches, a length Alvie felt very confident about showing off. He liked his dick, he thought it was the perfect size and it was absolutely divine whenever House wrapped his lips around it. His cock was red against the contrast of House's fingers, taut with undeniable lust and begging to be touched. Alvie angled his hips to grind into House's palm, gasping when he was allowed the friction. He wanted to touch House too, wanted to hold him, wanted to drive that steady nonchalance into the ground and make his lover just as hungry as he was. 

"Want." Alvie turned his head to face the side, grasping at the fine sheets beneath him and moaning freely once House started to put labor in and stroke him. "Want to touch."

"Touch what, slut?" The name sent a direct jolt of pleasure into Alvie's stomach, "Touch me?"

He turned back to face his lover, "Yes."

House sat up, spreading his legs and moving both of his hands to hold Alvie by his waist. Alvie didn't have enough time to make a complaint about the lack of friction to his dick, he was being pulled in, signalled to wrap his legs around House's waist. Alvie followed the unspoken order.

"Well?" House's eyes flittered across Alvie's body in the best of ways, showing clear arousal, deafening approval. "Get going."

Alvie locked his eyes with House's cock. He licked his lips, eager to touch, and propped himself up on one elbow. His other hand reached out, holding House's cock and stroking it leisurely. He couldn't help but grind his cock up against the one in his hand, moaning weakly when both of the tips rubbed. 

"Thats so hot," House groaned out, squeezing Alvie's waist and dug his thumbs in, "fuck, baby..."

"I want you in me." Alvie breathed, grinding against House's cock and holding onto the bed sheets, _"Please!"_

House was starting to move, starting to bring up Alvie's waist to help rub against him to his own leisure, "Next time-" House choked off with a deep groan, "Next time, I'm going to just do _this_. Going to fuck against my perfect little slut, use you just for my pleasure."

Alvie groaned, tossing his head back and thrusted against House's cock, "Yes, yes, I'm here for you to use. I'm your fucking slut. Your personal cocksleeve made to be bred."

"So eager." House's voice borderlines a purr and his cock is changing angles, now pressing the tip against Alvie's opening, "Hell, you probably wouldn't even care if you got to come, would you?"

Alvie keened.

"No," House answered himself, "I don't believe you would. You'd be happy with a dick in you and that's it. I picked the perfect bar slut."

"Well, your _perfect bar slut_ is getting impatient!" Alvie tried to push down to fuck himself, "You're right, you're so right, baby, I do want a cock in me. And you're my first pick, but if you make me wait any longer I'm going to-"

A loud, long noise forced its way out of his throat just as House started to sink himself in. Alvie's mind had gone blank, except for the long string of _Oh God'_ s running through. He twisted the sheets in his hands, focusing himself on how perfect it felt to finally be filled. House's cock always satisfied him, always made him feel full and claimed in the most primal way.

 _"Gregory,"_ Alvie breathed, looking up to his lover and _God,_  he is a sight.

House's eyes were screwed shut, cock buried into him, back bowed just slightly. Alvie cupped House's face, pulling him in and bringing their lips together for a gentle kiss. He started it, facilitated the way they moved together. He warded away from House trying to start a rough make out, clear on his intentions for something softer. After a bit of House's frustrated huffing, the man gave in and followed his lead.

"You're sufferably stubborn." House grumbled against his lips.

Alvie couldn't help but laugh, "I love you."

House's cheeks turned the slightest of red. He gave a peck against Alvie's lips, "I love you too. Can I fuck you now?"

_"Finally."_

The start of House's thrusts are always gentle. He barely pulls out, then presses back in and studies him as if Alvie's going to make a noise of pain with his minuscule movements. There's no roughness, no hurrying, just his lover making sure Alvie's comfortable. He doesn't mind this either, because it's the calm before the storm and it makes his anticipation skyrocket.

"So tight." House breathed, "That never ceases to amaze me. No matter how many times I fuck you, you always stay so perfect for me."

"I love you," Alvie breathed, kissing his jawline and sucking hickies in his wake, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." House hand tilted Alvie's head up, kissing his nose, "Are you ready?"

Alvie smiled, "Yes, I am."

House's only hint that he was going to start speeding up was a quiet grunt. Alvie's body moved in time with the thrusts, body lighting up whenever House's cock thrusted perfectly against his prostate. Alvie moaned, turning his head to the side and gasping out for each well-timed slam.

"Fuck!" Alvie exclaimed, "House!" He turned his head to the side, rising his hips up to meet the hard-hitting fucking.

"God," House groaned out.

As Alvie tried to clear his head of the flooding pleasure, he registered faintly the sound of the bed creaking under him. He moaned at the idea of someone overhearing them, hearing their bed squeak beneath their fucking and know exactly what they were doing. As House slammed into him, rocking their bed sharply, Alvie couldn't stop himself from thinking about if someone else was in the room with them, watching them.

He arched at the mere idea of it, the idea of someone being an observer.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" House whispered into his ear, "You're putting less restraints on your noises. Not that I'm complaining."

"Shut up." Alvie gasped when House's cock hit the breath from his lungs, "I- I was... thinking about if... next time we do this, if someone was watching..."

House bit into Alvie's throat, quickening his thrusts frantically, "I've thought about it too." House groaned against his neck, scraping his teeth on his skin. Alvie couldn't stop himself from moaning, screaming out like the common whore he was meant to play.

"Y-You ha-have?" He choked.

"Yeah," House pulled away now, grabbing onto Alvie's sides and forcing him to remain still while his cock pounded away into him, "I wanted to have Wilson do it, actually. He-- _fuck_ \-- has a little bit of history with porn."

"He _what?"_ Alvie exclaimed, although not with surprise. His orgasm was beginning to climb up, beginning to flood him and he couldn't hold it. He reached his hands out to grip onto House's shoulders, digging in his nails and screaming the moment his orgasm tipped.

Once his mind started to clear from his pleasure, he could feel House's cock bury into him. He moaned weakly, the idea of being filled by his lover much more erotic than anything that day.

He rocked his hips, shaking in pleasure when House pulled out and began rubbing the head of his cock against Alvie's own sensitive one.

"Fuck." Alvie whined, overstimulated.

”Such a perfect slut.” House said quietly, taking his time rubbing his cock against the cum that seeped out and spreading it against Alvie’s own dick.

”I love you.” Alvie repeated, rocking his hips into House’s length and shivering as the cum cooled, “Love you so, so much.”

House didn’t react right away. He kept his eyes locked on Alvie’s face for a few seconds before leaning in and cupping his cheeks. 

His palms are warm. 

“I love you too.” House said quietly, pecking Alvie’s lips, “So stop being so cute.”

Alvie’s face broke into a wide grin, “You think I’m cute?”

House groaned with a pleased smirk on his face.


End file.
